BACKYARDIGANS ATTACK HOGWARTS!
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: "They're coming! They're coming!" "NOO!" "I'm afraid of them!" "I remember when they attacked Diagon Alley!" "The Backyardigans, are here." I sadly don't own Harry Potter :' but gladly I don't own the Backyardigans. Enjoy! summary sucks
1. They're coming!

BACKYARDIGANS ATTACK HOGWARTS!

Chapter One: They're Coming!

It was a wonderful morning, when Harry was walking with his friends, Ron and Hermione. They had decided to re-take their 7th year. So there they were, walking through Hogwarts, it was Saturday so they had no classes. They were on their way to the lake when Ginny came running and shouting:

"They're coming! They're coming!" And then, she threw herself in the lake.

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you okay?" asked Harry running to the lake to help Ginny out, who was very, very wet.

"Whose coming?" said Ron giving her a towel, which he always had in case of emergencies, like this one.

"Are you okay? Whose coming?" asked Hermione.

"The… the Backyardigans!"

"NO!" Shouted Harry as he fell on his knees and raised his arms to the sky.

"We must prepare! I remember when the Backyardigans attacked Diagon Alley!" Said Hermione.

"Ron, are you okay?" asked Ginny.

"I'm… I'm afraid of Backyardigans." He said panicked.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

BACKYARDIGANS ATTACK HOGWARTS!

Chapter Two: The Nightmare Begins.

They all went to McGonnagal to tell her that the Backyardigans were going to attack Hogwarts. The only thing she could think of, was to run to her room, suck her thumb and call for the department of aurors. They went to Professor Sprout, and told her about the Backyardigans, but she only said that the Backyardigans are bad, that they're worst than Voldemort. They would sing songs about where they were going and stuff. Yummy, stuf, double stuf Oreos, I have in my house, they appeared in Percy Jackson so I went all crazy in the supermarket telling mom to buy them, then I bought Chiclets and Sprite, and my pet fish, I got two: Prince Ernesto Armando Alejandro and Prince Clovis. I named them, nice names right? BACKK TO THE STORY! Then, they decided to re-unite Dumbledore's army, because McGonnagal's army sounded pretty dumb.

"Okay guys, we all know that the Backyardigans are coming. They will probably destroy the castle. It could be worse than World War II, for us, not for the world." Harry said.

"But… what if… what if, they hypnotize us into singing their songs like they do with little kids on T.V.?" Neville asked.

"We'll use wax so that we can't hear."

"They are HERE!" Ginny said, as she did three mortals in the air, and then jumped to the lake. Again.

"Take annoying little sister." Ron said, passing her a towel and doing that thingy he does to her in AVPM.

"RON! This is serious, we could all die." Hermione said.

Then they heard the Backyardigans singing

"Hi, I'm Pablo.  
My name's Tyrone.  
I'm Uniqua.  
I'm Tasha.  
And my name is Austin.  
And we're ...

Your backyard friends, the Backyardigans!  
Together in the backyard again,  
In the place where we belong,  
Where we'll prob'ly sing a song,  
And we'll maybe dance along.

We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore.  
We always find things we've never seen before.  
That's why every day we're back for more  
With your friends, the Backyardigans." (A/N: got the lyrics from… .)

"They have arrived. And they are singing." Said Luna "I wonder if they can fly!" she said dreamily

"Quick! Put on the wax!"shouted Harry.

It was too late, they were already under their spell…

* * *

what'll happen? Stay on tune for the next episode! I mean… uh, chapter :p

REMEMBER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING ;)


	3. The end finally

**HEY PEEPS! It's been a while since I've updated this story so I decided to finish it. Sorry for taking that long. Seriously. If you're reading my Percy Jackson & The Olympians story "The Daughter of Poseidon", expect an update soon, probably this or next week.**

_It was too late… they were already under their spell._

Well, it was too late for Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, because Harry had put the wax on his ears fast enough so that he wouldn't fall on their spell.

"Maybe it was too late for them, but not for me! HAHAHA!" Laughed Harry as he took out his wand, pointing to the Backyardigans.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled.

"Do you really think that such spell would affect us, then you're WRONG, Potter! We are immune to Expelliarmus." Said Tyron, approaching to him.

"Attack!" he yelled at the Hogwarts students that were already under their spell. They sang another song that, to Harry's inconvenience, made the wax jump out of his ears magically.

"No! No!" he yelled, crying. He couldn't be under the spell! "I can't be under the spell! It's impossible! I'm Harry Potter. I'm Harry Freaking Potter, I can't lose to the Backyardigans! It's impossible!"

The Backyardigans gave an evil laugh that magically lasted for about an hour but it was enough for Harry to realize something…

"No! No, this can't happen. No…"

Suddenly, Harry woke up and said to himself "What a dream!"

"Are you sure?" said Tyron and the other Backyardigans, circling his bed, where he was sleeping.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Harry.

The End.

* * *

**Yup, that was it. I don't own anything... except for the plot itself. Well, um review and eat chocolate cake or don't if you're allegergic.**

**Have a nice day,**

**Piper-Weasley**


End file.
